Counter-Terrorism Bureau
The Counter-Terrorism Bureau (CTB) of the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) provides counter-terrorism resources to the department, including the Bomb Squad Unit, the LAX Bomb Detection K-9 Unit, and the Hazardous Materials Unit. The Counter-Terrorism Bureau is also responsible for investigating acts of terror, and persons and/or groups who plan on committing or financing acts of terror. Command Commanding Officer The commanding officer of the Counter-Terrorism Bureau is currently unknown. During The Closer, the commanding officer was Deputy Chief Thomas Delk before he was appointed as the Chief of Police in Season 6. Counter-Terrorism Division Anti-Terrorism Intelligence Section The Anti-Terrorism Intelligence Section is responsible for investigations of individuals and groups who may be planning, threatening, financing, aiding/abetting, attempting or performing unlawful acts to further their societal objectives, to influence societal action, or to harass on the basis of race, religion, national origin, or sexual orientation. Criminal Conspiracy Section The Criminal Conspiracy Section is responsible for: * Investigating all bombings, attempt bombings, bomb threats, explosive devices, nuclear, chemical or biological material when used in the commission of a crime, including homicides by bombing, or as it relates to terrorism; * Investigating all crimes related to the threat of a bomb; * Investigating selected hate crimes and hate incidents involving explosives, terrorism or arson; * Investigating and/or assisting the Los Angeles Fire Department Arson Unit for arson-related crimes at houses of worship (e.g., a suspicious fire at a church, synagogue, mosque, temple, etc.); and * Investigating crimes of extortion or threats of extortion when the extortion elements involve real or implied reference to explosives or any type of nuclear, radiological, chemical or biological material. Emergency Services Division Hazardous Devices Section Bomb Squad Unit The Bomb Squad Unit is responsible for: * Responding to incidents involving real or potential criminal use of hazardous materials and render safe and/or remove suspected destructive devices, hazardous materials devices, improvised explosive devices, incendiary devices, explosives, explosive chemicals, pyrotechnics, military ordnance; * Maintaining security and preservation of crime scenes involving bombings, attempt bombings, and bomb threats until determining it to be safe; * Exercising functional supervision over the physical collection, preservation, marking, and booking of evidence; and * Conducting post-blast crime scene investigations. Logos & Insignia In the middle of the logo is the Explosive Ordnance Disposal Badge of the US Armed Forces (Senior EOD Tech). The number on the left represents the year LAPD Bomb Squad Unit was created (1950) and the number on the right represents the year when two bomb squad veterans were killed (1986). The badge of a US Armed Forces EOD Tech can be used by LAPD Bomb Squad personnel if the person wearing it has qualified for it in his/her service in the Armed Forces. Known Personnel * Lieutenant Capra is the Officer-in-Charge of the Bomb Squad Unit during Major Crimes, Season 5. LAX K-9 Unit The LAX K-9 Unit is responsible for: * Providing and conducting canine explosive searches for Los Angeles International Airport; * Planning, directing, and implementing detailed searches of aircraft, terminals, vehicles, warehouses, luggage, and any other structure or open area, to respond to bomb threats at LAX or the City of Los Angeles; and * Providing bomb detection K-9 support to bomb squad at major special events, dignitary visits and other special events. Hazardous Materials Unit The Hazardous Materials Unit is responsible for: * Investigation and enforcement of hazardous materials transportation safety laws; * Investigation of environmental crimes, including illegal storage and disposal/discharge of hazardous substances/materials; and * Responding to Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMD) incidents, assisting federal authorities in gathering and preserving evidence, conducting reconnaissance for and assisting the LAPD Bomb Squad in locating potential chemical, biological, and radiological dispersal devices. Operation Archangel Operation Archangel is a project developed by the LAPD to identify and protect critical infrastructure and key resources in the L.A. metropolitan area. Its purpose is to defend likely targets against terrorist attacks. Archangel is based upon the guiding principle that local agencies are most knowledgeable about their own critical assets. It is also partnered with the City and County of Los Angeles, the California State Office of Homeland Security, and the U.S. Department of Homeland Security. Notes The Counter-Terrorism Bureau is based on the Counter-Terrorism and Criminal Intelligence Bureau (CTCIB) of the real LAPD, which doesn't exist in the . The Criminal Intelligence functions of CTCIB are handled by the Criminal Intelligence Division while the Counter-Terrorism functions remain in the Counter-Terrorism Bureau. The Counter-Terrorism Bureau was introduced in along with Deputy Chief Thomas Delk. It was mentioned that the CTB works with the Federal Bureau of Investigation on a lot of their investigations. It was also indicated that CTB answers directly to the Chief of Police rather than the Director of Operations, just like the CTCIB did in the real LAPD. In , it was mentioned that a Counter-Terrorism Division also exists and it's presumed that it has the investigative responsibilities of the real Major Crimes Division which are not handled by the Criminal Intelligence Division. Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes Category:LAPD